el niño de aquella calle
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Siempre camina por ahí, y en la seca pileta, al centro de ese lugar desolado, se recuesta a descansar... es un fic con crona chico, aunk yo afirmo q es chica :D


_Amo a Crona, es mi personaje favorita XD, bueno, yo afirmo que es chica, pero he escuchado a muchos afirmando lo contrario, y bueno, escuchando una canción triste cogí mi mouse, abrí Word y empecé a escribir como nota en Facebook esta historia, luego pensé que daba con Crona y decidí publicarlo como fic de ella, en este caso él :D_

_Consulté a tres personas el género y solo una dijo q era drama , las otras dijeron q era tragedia…_

_Disclaimer: Crona no me pertenece, es un personaje de Soul eater de Atsushi Okubo_

**EL NIÑO DE AQUELLA CALLE**

La niebla azulina que cubre las mañanas, sobre todo en los días fríos, hace presente, la madrugada empieza a aclararse. Pero por esa calle no pasa nadie, nunca, a excepción de un pequeño niño tranquilo esa calle no es oscura, tampoco es de color alegre... es... gris? ocre? parece un tono sepia, como su alma, quizás tenga tonos como la sangre.

Esa calle ¿desde cuándo pasa nadie por allí? nadie lo sabe, desde hace tanto tiempo que lleva así, parece como si fuera desde siempre... no es un lugar de muertos, de hecho para la muerte se necesita estar vivo antes, pero ahí... no hay nadie, un solo callejón cruza al medio de la recta derecha, en el otro hay un parque de plantas secas y juegos oxidados, no hay ni un solo ratón perdido, ni una hormiga... todo está tan... vacío.

Ese niño pasa todos los días por ahí, en la mañana, tarde y noche, siempre con un rostro tan sereno, aparentemente imperturbable, él es el único que vive allí, dicha calle está rodeada por un río seco, el viene allí en todo momento, sólo él, él creyó a veces escuchar una voz molesta pero eso fue hace mucho tanto que no lo recuerda.

Siempre camina por ahí, y en la seca pileta, al centro de ese lugar desolado, se recuesta a descansar.

Para llegar a ese lugar él cruza un pequeño puente que solo él puede cruzar, o quizás a nadie màs le interesa hacerlo porque lo ignoran y como un hechizo que lo atrapa siempre regresa allí, sin embargo, la verdad es que él no sabe cómo no regresar allí, incluso prefiere que cambie a lúgubre, pero que cambie, pero él no puede hacerlo cambiar, sencillamente no puede, porque no sabe cómo, tampoco sabe cómo no volver allí. Ahí solo hay un viejo teléfono sin línea, no hay papeles, incluso la tinta se seca allí, no hay como dejar rastro, ni siquiera hay polvo, y el que trajera en sus zapatos siempre desaparece, porque nada más que ese niño puede entrar sin dejar rastro. Es tan cruel estar allí, pero reconfortante a la vez porque allí puede llorar con el rostro seco y puede gritar sin ser oído, tampoco es que hiciera mucho esto porque tampoco sabía qué sentir.

Todos saben que él vive allí, en las mañanas cuando va al colegio y regresa siempre allí; nadie sabe quiénes son sus padres o apoderados que lo matricularon, tampoco cómo consigue el dinero para pagar, ni el mismo niño lo sabe, pero para todos está bien porque ese niño siempre fue así

Conversa poco, tampoco juega, de alguna forma en los recreos se sube al techo y se queda mirando al cielo, tampoco tiene otra cosa que hacer, siempre lo mismo, eso lo tiene cansado y aburrido, hasta la imaginación se hartó de él. Es un chico solitario, dicen, no habla mucho con los demás, se ríe a penas, pero a nadie le importa, tampoco lo ayudarían a cambiar, porque se acostumbraron desde siempre a que fuera así.

esa mañana el niño regresaba de comer pan y café en la pequeña cafetería donde todo el día atendían, se había encontrado con un compañero suyo que le había preguntado ¿quién eres?, pensó que como siempre pasaba desapercibido en el salón su compañero no lo conocía, así que le pareció conveniente dar una corta respuesta, no era una persona de muchas palabras, nunca fue así, no sabe cómo los demás si pueden serlo, cuando iba a responder, se dio cuenta que no podía, no le diría que era su compañero de clase, porque incluso él dudaba de eso, simplemente dijo "no sé" para su compañero eso estuvo bien y no dijo más.

Eso habrá sido a las 5 de la mañana, siempre desayunaba a esa hora porque era tan imperturbable como él, tan estresantemente así y no lo cambiaria, porque no sabía cómo.

Se había quedado pensando ¿quién era él? ni su propio nombre recordada, recordaba que tenía talento, todos se lo decían alabándolo, pero nada más ni siquiera sabía para qué servía su talento si no lo llenaba, simplemente así, pero su talento no fue lo que lo dejó solitario, porque él siempre lo fue.

No sabía que era, nadie lo conocía, ni él mismo, él ¿era realmente él? no era una ilusión de su propia soledad o ¿él era la soledad?, no él no era eso, ¿pero, entonces qué era? y dando pasos muy cortos se acercó a la pileta, siempre supo que la gente lo miraba tan superficialmente, como si lo que hacía fuera él, pero él no era eso, y por fin lo supo, él era una persona, sin embargo, luego se decepcionó ¿era humano? se cuestionaba eso porque dudaba que un humano fuera como él, tan... ¿normal? ¿se podría definir a sí mismo así?, no era muy alegre, ni muy triste y más sumado al menos es cero, y cero es el medio, y entonces ¿que era?

Quiso ser algo, siempre guardó los pequeños recuerdos consigo, no los de una fiesta, porque nunca fue a una, sino las pocas veces que se sintió escuchado, y la melancolía de que nunca fue nada, ahora quería serlo, ni siquiera era un fantasma y no estaba seguro si estaba vivo, pero si lo fuera, entonces ¿podría morir? y quiso ser algo: un muerto, como desde hace mucho lo era, aunque ahora quería serlo completamente, pues si su cuerpo seguía funcionando él no estaría completo, y sin una lágrima ni rastro de su pequeña sonrisa de que al fin era algo; luego de ir al colegio y tirarse desde el techo -8lo hizo ahí para que los pocos que lo escucharon supieran que él era alguien) (dicen que quien no tiene amigos es porque no se los merece, quizás fuera así, nunca fue alegre como para la gente se sintiera escuchada con él, pero tampoco fue malvado para que lo detestaran) ahora sería alguien.

Aquella calle solitaria desapareció, se construyó un gran parque de diversiones sobre el suelo, pero el lugar dejó de ser, ese lugar ya no era del niño, él no podría entrar allí, ni si quiera construyeron nada en su memoria, cuando fue a su funeral, apenas un cura y pocos de sus compañeros conversando como si no importara estaban reunidos y pronto todos se fueron, dejando la tumba de cartón con el cuerpo que una vieja encontró y que lo quitó porque no le dejaba cruzar la calle, ni siquiera el viento se compadeció porque nunca sopló en ese lugar desierto, cubierto de arena, porque él nunca supo cómo llegar a ellos.

¿Review?

Acepto de todo menos q digan q soy emo por q no lo soy :D


End file.
